Escena: Naruto y Naruko Nukennin
by Maestros de las Sombras
Summary: Lo que están por leer, es un adelanto, una escena que se nos ocurrió, mientras que planificamos nuestro Fic "Naruto y Naruko: los hermanos de la esperanza" Sinopsis: Naruto y Naruko son Nukennin. Los más temidos de las naciones elementales, pero su padre es tan idiota como para mandar a un escuadrón ANBU tras ellos.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **N/A: LO QUE ESTÁN POR LEER, ES ALGO QUE ESCRIBIMOS, MIENTRAS QUE PLANIFICAMOS UN FIC, EL CUAL LLEVARÁ EL TITULO DE: «NARUTO Y NARUKO, LOS HERMANOS DE LA ESPERANZA», SE PUEDE DECIR QUE ES UN ADELANTO.**

Paseando por un bosque se podía ver a una pareja rubia, el hombre llevaba una chaqueta negra, una camiseta blanca y un pantalón naranja.

―Prepararé nuestra ventaja ―dijo la chica, su mano derecha se encendió en una llama lila, con la cual realizó una runa en el aire, la cual se difuminó y ella desapareció, entre unos árboles.

Ante el rubio, aparecieron **5** ANBU's ―Murakami Naruto. También conocido como Namikaze Naruto: quedas bajo arresto por traición a Konohagakure no Sato. Por asesinar a varios compañeros, por poner en peligro a Hi no Kuni y por robo de Jutsus ―dijo el capitán Anbu, solo para que el rubio sonriera.

―No eran compañeros de Konoha, eran ANBU's de NE y un trío Chūnnin quienes ya estaban muertos antes de que llegáramos a causa de Deidara a quien yo personalmente, asesiné ―el rubio sonrió mostrando sus colmillos―Son tan estúpidos, que no se han dado cuenta de que están en un **Yōjutsu** ―confesó el joven.

 **Yōjutsu**

Esa palabra fue como un balde de agua fría para los ANBU's, pues era el modo en el que dos de los hijos del Yondaime Hokage, (específicamente Naruto y Naruko) se referían a los Genjutsus, ya que ellos decían poseer una gran afinidad a un elemento llamado Yōton, pero en repetidas ocasiones dijeron que no significaba "Elemento Lava", sino "Elemento Yang". El capitán ANBU se giró y vio a una pareja de ANBU's muertos.

― ¡Saru, Kame! ―gritó el ANBU.

―Eres lento ―dijeron dos voces, el ANBU se giró. Ante él y junto a Naruto, había una chica de cabello rubio largo tomado en dos coletas, vestida con una camiseta negra que acababa en una falda del mismo color, debajo de ella traía un pantalón de licra blanca y los típicos zapatos Ninja.

―Bien, le pondré punto final a esta historia ―dijo Naruto, mientras que un fuego azul aparecía en sus manos y rápidamente se extendía cubriendo sus brazos, hasta formar alas, ambos ANBU's retrocedieron el Shock, era imposible que Murakami Naruto y Ao no Fenikkusu (Fénix Azul), fueran la misma persona. Mientras que el ANBU y su compañero hacían sellos de manos, Naruto vatio las alas de fuego y fue hacia ellos a gran velocidad, antes de que sus pies se rodearan de Raiton y pateara a ambos ANBU's dándoles muerte.

―Ven cariño ―dijo Naruko, abrazando a su amado ―Déjame llevarte a casa y déjame curar tu enojo ―la pareja Nukennin se besó largo y despacio. Solo sus padres eran tan imbéciles, como para mandar a atacar a Ao no Fenikkusu y a Ōkami Megami, sin medir las consecuencias.

Ambos desaparecieron por obra de un Fūin negro que se formó bajo sus pies.

 **Ya llegaría el día en el que Konoha caería por obra de La Mano.**


	2. Chapter 2

Otra escena Random.

Los ANBU's estaban totalmente quietos, acababan de realizar una emboscada a **3** miembros de La Mano, ahora tenían ante ellos a sus líderes, tenían ante ellos a los hijos de su Hokage y a la amante del chico.

―Namikaze Naruto, Namikaze Naruko: Nukennin's de rango S ―recitó el líder ANBU ―Se les ordena entregarse de forma pacífica, para ser juzgados por Konoha ―el silencio se apoderó del lugar.

― ¡Capitán: ella, está haciendo algo! ―advirtió uno de los ANBU's, mirando fijamente a Ritsuko, quien ahora estaba por completo quieta― ¡Díganos qué estaba haciendo ahora mismo! ―ordenó, pero la chica no contestó.

― ¡¿No escuchaste?! ―gritó otro ANBU, pero ninguno de los **3** Nukennin's se movió― ¡Acaban de hablarte!

―No te recomiendo hacer eso ―advirtió Naruto.

― ¡Tú no te muevas: Ao no Fenikkushu! ―dijo el capitán ANBU con ira y escupiendo el apodo del rubio, con rabia. Sabía que esto era una grandísima estupidez, todos miraron a Kame, pues había sido SU idea, ir tras los **3** miembros de la Mano, pues había alcanzado a verlos desde la lejanía y les avisó.

El ANBU colocó su mano en el hombro de Ritsuko, pero se sorprendió, al verla a un par de metros más allá, el ANBU caminó hacia ella, pero ella solo se alejaba cada vez más.

― ¿Kame? ―preguntó el capitán, al ver al ANBU quieto a solo **5** pasos de la Nukennin pelirroja.

― _Genjutsu_ ―razonaron todos, Naruto y Naruko eran famosos por sus Genjutsus, los ANBU's retrocedieron intimidados, pero Naruto decidió liberar su instinto asesino y los ANBU's cayeron al suelo sin poder respirar, respiraban entre jadeos y el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones, agarraban sus gargantas intentándolo, mientras que algunos ya habían dado fin a su sufrimiento, empleando sus Tantō's.

―Mierda ―gruñeron los últimos 5 ANBU's.

―Normalmente yo le diría que estoy feliz de volverlo a ver: Kakashi-Sensei, pero ese no es el caso ―dijo Naruko, dejando ver sus ojos ahora lila con 3 anillos en ellos; antes de que los 3 Nukennin sacaran mascaras de unos pergaminos y los ANBU's los reconocieran por sus apodos. No solo estaban ante los miembros fundadores de la mano, sino que estaban ante los 3 miembros más peligrosos.

―Es… es imposible… ―murmuró un horrorizado Kakashi ―No… no hay forma de… de que Naruto sea Ao no Fenikkushu ―Miro fijamente la máscara de pico alargado y luego la máscara de lobo que portaba ahora Naruko ―Ōkami Megami... ―Kakashi volvió su mirada hacia Naruto, quien tenía una mano en alto y entonces vio algo surcando el cielo: un pequeño meteoro, el cual atravesó el pecho de un ANBU.

Lo último que el ANBU pudo ver, fueron los ojos de Naruto: eran de un azul cian, tenían la forma de una flor blanca y la pupila era azul turqueza. El **Tenseigan**.

― **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** ―exclamó Naruko divertida, haciendo aparecer a un grupo de lobos, quienes se acercaron a Kakashi y al ANBU.

Kakashi jadeo aterrado y mirando a la otra mujer ―Tú… tú debes ser… ―murmuró Kakashi mirando a la pelirroja de mascara blanca con el Kanji de Shinigami― ¿Aka Shinigami? ―ella asintió y Kakashi sabía que no solo estaba a punto de morir, sino que estaba ante **3** de los miembros más peligrosos y claramente los fundadores de La Mano.

― **¡Katon: Endan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bala en Llamas)** ―exclamó un ANBU.

― **¡Fūjutsu: Kyūin! (Jutsu de Bloqueo: Sello de Absorción)** ―exclamó Naruto, mientras que en su mano aparecía un Fūin y absorbía el Jutsu

― **¡Suiton: Sui Megarodon no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Megalodon de Agua)** ―exclamó Naruko, creando un tiburón de agua de proporciones descomunales, el cual fue hacia sus enemigos, siendo uno de ellos devorado.

El restante, era fácilmente reconocible por su cabello gris y sacó una espada de metal blanco.

Naruto sonrió y sacó una guadaña literalmente de la nada, el ANBU se puso todavía más nervioso, esa maldita guadaña parecía estar hecha de un material solido, pero ya la había visto antes en acción y podría decirse que su empuñadura se volvía como alguna especie de látigo.

Naruko desenfundó su Katana, el ANBU ahora estaba peor, necesitaba huir. Tenía que volver a Konoha y…

―Increíble ―dijo una voz detrás de todos ellos, eran una pareja: un hombre de cabello gris, capa negra con nubes rojas y una guadaña de 3 filos.

La otra persona era una chica de cabello rubio, quien llevaba la misma capa.

― _Maldición_ ―pensó el ANBU sobreviviente ― _Akatsuki_ ―la atención de los miembros de La Mano, se centró en los miembros de Akatsuki, dándole al último ANBU la oportunidad de huir.

―Querido ―dijo la pelirroja sonriente ―Al parecer, están aquí para capturarme… ¿Qué tal si los derrotamos y te quedas con un nuevo juguetito rubio? ―La Nukennin de Akatsuki se sonrojó e hizo caso omiso a sus instintos que le dijeron que huyera, mientras que hacia aparecer un Ave de arcilla.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Konoha; Oficina del Hokage**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¡Minato-Sensei! ―gritó Kakashi, entrando en la oficina.

― ¡Kakashi! ―dijo Minato asombrado de ver a su alumno asustado― ¡¿Qué sucedió?!

― ¡Naruto y Ao Fenikkushu, son el mismo Nukennin! ―reveló Kakashi, impactando a todos en la oficina― ¡Naruko es Ōkami Megami e iban acompañados por Aka Shinigami! ―dijo, dejando en un estado aun peor a Minato y Kushina― ¡Se colocaron sus mascaras frente a nosotros y asesinaron a los demás ANBU's, Azuma y yo huimos, cuando aparecieron Hidan y Deidara de Akatsuki!

―Posiblemente los Akatsuki, ya estén muertos ―gruñó por lo bajo Danzō, maquinando planes para capturar a los Uzumaki y ponerlos bajo el servicio de NE.

Minato y Kushina lo encontraban difícil de creer: su primogénito y su hija menor eran **2** de los Nukennin más peligrosos del continente.

Kushina recordó como Minato había dado a Kaito y Saori los poderes de Kyūbi, como habían descuidado a Naruto y Naruko, la rubia había nacido al año siguiente del ataque de Kyūbi.

Recordó como los rubios, se hicieron buenos amigos, recordó cuando se graduaron como Gennin ( **7** años), cuando presentaron su examen a Chūnnin ( **8** años), cuando se graduaron de Jōnnin ( **10** años) y cuando el Damiyō les otorgó un permiso para salir de la aldea a libertad, cuando ambos expresaron querer recorrer el mundo.

Pero fueron marcados como Nukennin cuando Jiraiya llegó con la nueva profecía, la cual dictaba que "los hermanos de la ilusión dorada" se volverían antihéroes, que ambos estarían en la línea entre héroes y villanos, cuando Kaito y Saori quedaron (por así decirlo) inválidos, luego de que el Chakra y el Yōki de Kyubi atrofiaran sus Tenketsus y se agotaran ambos poderes, impidiendo que alguno de ellos tomara el manto de Hokage, teniendo Minato que mantenerlo. Fueron marcados por Danzō y ahora tenían ante ellos, el resultado de la ambición de Danzō, por capturarlos y hacerse con el autentico Jinchūriki de Kyūbi, no les sorprendería si La Mano, decía atacar Konoha.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **La Mano vs Akatsuki**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El ave de Deidara disparó una esfera de arcilla.

Naruko lanzó un corte con su Katana, pero la esfera explotó, lanzándola por los aires. La chica gruñó enfadada y enfundó su Katana― **¡Ranton: Reizā Sākazu no Jutsu! (E. Tormenta: Jutsu Circo Laser)** ―Naruko extendió sus manos hacia el frente y su Jutsu golpeo a Deidara, haciéndola caer desde las alturas, pero fue atrapada en medio de su caída por Naruko, la tercera al mando de La Mano, hizo que un Chakra plateado rodeara a Deidara, sellando su Chakra y su movimiento ― **Fūinjutsu: Gin Keimusho (Jutsu de Sellado: Prisión Plateada)** ― explicó la rubia de La Mano a la rubia de Iwa―Ahora: serás el juguete de Niisan.

Hidan lanzaba corte tras corte con su guadaña, pero Naruto y su compañera eran muy rápidos al retroceder y esquivar, respondían con rápidos golpes envueltos en fuego azul o viento― ¡Maldita sea, ambos son rápidos y muy buenos, al trabajar en equipo, no puedo hacerles nada!

― ¡Nuestro turno! ―exclamó Naruto― **¡Raiton: Rasengan!** ―el rubio ahora no solo corría hacia su enemigo, sino que enviaba **Raiton** a sus pies para ser más rápido, consiguiendo golpear a su rival en el pecho.

― ¡Su maldita organización no tiene ni un maldito sentido! ―gritó Hidan, quien no podía moverse a causa de que el Jutsu de Ritsuko, le había quebrado la columna― ¡Asesinan a los ANBU's que vienen tras de ustedes, pero igualmente asesinan a otros Nukennin, creyéndose antihéroes!

― **Los ANBU's no nos dejan en paz** ―dijo Ritsuko con una sonrisa ― **Nosotros solo estamos trayendo el orden a un continente caótico como lo es el Shinobi no Godaikoku. Si eres un Nukennin entonces puede que seas reclutado por La Mano o puedes morir en** **Nuestras** **manos. Los Shinobis han profanado el noble acto de mi padre y es por eso que mueren uno tras otro, pero muchos sobreviven al proteger algo... Sayonara, Hidan** ―La mujer desenfundó una vez más su Katana, la rodeo de viento y cortó a Hidan verticalmente, dándole muerte.

Un **Fūin** apareció debajo de los **3** y desaparecieron en un **Shunshin**.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto, Ritsuko y Naruko llegaron a la isla que usaban como centro de operaciones de La Mano. Allí encontraron a los restantes miembros de su organización y encarcelaron a Deidara.

El destino de Deidara sería mucho peor, que solo estar encerrada: pero hasta entonces, permanecería en su celda.

―Fenikkusu-Sama ―dijo un Shinobi con máscara de demonio ―Hemos recibido un informe de que los Damiyō de todo el continente, están llamando a los Gokages a una reunión en Tetsu no Kuni.

―Entendido Oni ―dijo Naruto, quien llevaba una máscara de pico alargado (mascara de la peste negra), antes de ver a su soldado retirar su máscara del rostro: era un chico de cabello rojo y ojos naranja, llevaba una camiseta negra y un pantalón negro ―Prepara algunos Kibaku Fuda, vamos a usarlos y acabaremos con los países ―A la orden, el chico formó alas de papel y salió volando, Naruto sonrió ― _Oni: Uzumaki Hiroki, el hijo de Uzumaki Nagato y Konan. Quién diría que el hijo de dos miembros de Akatsuki tan poderosos, buscaría la paz al lado de la Mano y no de Akatsuki._


	3. Nota

**Si nada lo estropea, Mañana comenzará la publicación oficial de "Naruto y Naruko: los hermanos de la esperanza"**

 **Así que por favor: crucen los dedos, para que no vaya a aparecer algo malo como estos últimos días** _ **(Error de Tipo 2)**_ **y podamos publicar los capítulos que corresponden al día de mañana: "De Dragones y Demonios" y "(…) Los hermanos de la esperanza".**


End file.
